Into the Darkness
by Hyper V
Summary: Ba Sing Se is a mysterious town with mysterious people living in it. People only get more suspicious of the town and what secrets it holds when Katara and Sokka Waters come back that semester with a new look and new students. Not a dark story!
1. Chapter 1

**Lol! I had fun being all serious while writing this! I was all like, "I need to do something of mystery to add to my collection of stories because I love mystery!" This idea came from a book I read about a mysterious town and the people that lived in it. It also came from the many super-natural Kataang stories I've been reading. **

**This first chapter doesn't have any dialog, it only gives you info on what's happening and stuff. The dialog will come in the next chapter when this story actually starts. **

**One other thing DO NOT YELL AT ME! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE DANCE AND THE INTERVIEW, IT WILL BE UP BY THE END OF FEBRUARY! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Things weren't ever normal at Ba Sing Se high, and that was proven right by students and teachers alike when Katara Waters – cheerleader and vice president of the book club – came back to school that semester looking pale as a ghost and wearing things as dark and mysterious as the night. Her brother, Sokka Waters, came back in the same condition, but he was much like his old self – arrogant and big-headed as ever. No one could tell the mental change the two had gone through because they still acted the same. The only thing that changed was that the siblings – who were a year in age difference – looked like they died and then had been revived.

No one paid attention to them when they walked into school at exactly 7:25AM wearing dark blue and black clothing. Though, the students _did _turn their heads when a boy, no older or younger than the rest of them, walked into the school with a girl who wore dark green and black. The boy walked up to Katara Waters and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping his arm around her mid-section as she leaned into his touch. The girl wearing green and black was short. She had black hair and looked blind. But from the looks of it, she knew where she was going for some reason. The boy was tall, standing 6 foot something, and wore an orange and white long sleeve plaid tee with faded blue jeans. The students would later find out that the girl was Toph Bei Fong and the boy was Aang White.

Having seen enough of the mysterious people, they walked on to their classes, some – mostly girls – doing a double take to look at the new boy in the school. He looked mysterious, handsome, and yet, he didn't look like anything anyone had ever seen. His hair was long and black and his eyes were deep grey, almost brown but sometimes blue, color. His skin almost looked like it could be classified as white because it was so pale and creamy. No one could have possibly known how Katara could get someone like him and not suspect him of something. Katara Waters was always quiet. She did her work and buried herself in the world of fiction and bibliographies. Since her mother died – the town called it the mass-murder of 01 – she had taken to not socializing with anyone at all whatsoever. Everyone knew she was shy, but getting a boy like _him _to fall for a girl like _her _was quite rare. Although, you could see the love and affection he had for her and vice versa. The love was radiant in the couple, and everyone in the whole school could see that. The big questions were though; who were these people? And how did the Waters sibling meet them? And, the big one; why are things changing with all of a sudden with the Waters siblings when they met these people? Questions like that just had to be answered, but like everyone knows, high schoolers are oblivious to everything around them, and no one could deny that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara and Sokka Waters knew what happened to them; they had perfect memories of everything. Katara was a book worm and Sokka an internet genius. They had photographic memories, and they would never forget the time Toph Bei Fong and Aang White saved their butts in a dire situation. But of course, they would never tell anyone how or why they were saved. It was just a stroke of luck. They never liked to look back on the memory of that day when they were saved, it was much too painful; physically and emotionally. But out of their being saved came a new friendship that would last a lifetime.

Katara and Sokka remembered when they came home after the incident. They were beat up and tired. Sokka had stayed up to do some research on the internet on what he had seen that night. Katara tried to look it up in books. Both found nothing. When their father came home that night, he found his kids wide awake, which was unusual since he always came home around 1:00 in the morning, due to the fact that he was a cop. Once he saw his kids, he immediately took both of their temperatures, considering they were both so pale that he thought they were dying of sickness. He found the resulting temperatures of their bodies startling and told them to get some rest. That night, Katara and Sokka Waters ran away from home, both feeling energetic enough to actually _run _away. But before leaving, they left a note on the marble kitchen counter of their house saying that they couldn't live with their father anymore, explaining that if they did, he would be putting himself in danger. The next thing the siblings knew, they were knocking on Aang White and Toph Bei Fong's door. That night, Aang and Toph – best friends since they were born – agreed to let them live at their house. A few weeks later, Aang and Katara started a romantic relationship. The next month, the group decided it was time to sign up for school in their gloomy town.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang was always happy for reasons unbeknownst to the world. He always looked upon things with a positive attitude. But the group knew better than most people. His friends knew that he was going through much more difficult things. Aang's parents had given him to an orphanage at a young age. One night, on his sixteenth birthday, he went out into the woods and never came back. Some people say he died, some say he ran away, but only Toph Bei Fong, the girl that loved him like a brother and went with him that night, knew what had happened. That night was the night of the accident that changed both of their lives. Toph Bei Fong became blind that night, but when she lost one sense, another became even stronger. Later in their lives, Aang and Toph bought a house deep in the woods. A couple years later, they met Katara and Sokka just a mile away from their house. That night, they had been looking for food, but when they stumbled across the Waters sibling, groaning in pain, they knew that they had to help them, and out of that blossomed an everlasting friendship.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The group just _knew _it was a good idea to go to school in a town that was ominous and had no signs of light – literally – anywhere. That was the upside. The downside was that there were people who hated kids and grown-ups like the group. There were actually people out to get people like them, and that was unnerving to the group. When Sokka and Katara Waters came back to the school that semester, a lot of kids and grown-ups felt that the school was about to change in the course of history. Ba Sing Se was known for its mysterious people, murders, and just the town in general. Ba Sing Se wasn't your ordinary town. But many people knew that already. The scary thing was, no one knew when to expect things like the Waters siblings' mysterious change or the new kids' peculiar arrival. But some town's people knew when to expect it, and the rest of the town would just have to get used to it. And this is the story of the Waters siblings and the newbies at school.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Review!**

**Love,  
>AvatarIsMyLife<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's your (somewhat) dialog! And review! I only have two (three if you count the one on Fanpop) so far! And I know people like it because they've subscribed and favorited it!**

**I'm gonna be switching back and forth with the point-of-view for a while until I figure out what's gonna happen. There might not be any action in this story until the end, so be prepared to be bored out of your mind. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Azula Sozin knew better than to act upon her instincts the instant she saw the group in the classroom. Or more appropriately, Aang White, Katara Waters, and Toph Bei Fong in the classroom. She had known - and hated - Katara Waters every year since middle school began, loathing her with a fiery burning passion all throughout that time. But when Katara Waters stepped into the classroom with the cutest boy in school on her shoulder, she had no choice but to hate the girl more. But what was more unnerving was that the 16 - almost 17 - year-old girl looked like the blood had been sucked clean out of her. Which, in this town, wasn't far off.

"Hey, Aang," Azula could hear Katara whisper to the boy, "try not to be so ominous. I know it's part of who you are, but just try to be social."

Azula saw Aang White kiss Katara Waters on the cheek and that was the end of it, she walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki knew Sokka was cute and goofy and a technologically advanced and that he could hack into any website or break past any fire wall, but when he walked into school that semester, he looked even cuter than before. He wore his hair up in the usual "Warriors Wolf Tail" as he called it, and he wore blue - like his sister. But she could see he had changed in more ways than one. Sokka's caramel skin was now a light shade of caramel, like it has been mixed with a white coating and he wore black and navy blue instead of his usual Water Tribe Blue. That was all it took for him to change so much to her.

That was when a little raven haired girl who looked blind and had porcelain-like skin came up and kissed Sokka Waters - editor for the school newspaper, president of the Computer Science Club and captain of the football - on the cheek. Sokka returned the favor by putting his arm around the small girl's shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. She left with a wave down the hall to her class.

Suki just stood there staring at Sokka Waters. Or, at lease, who she thought was Sokka Waters. But she would never be able to tell now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hakoda Waters spent 2 months searching for his missing kids. He had found the note, of course. It was written in black calligraphy - obviously Sokka's writing - and was sitting on the counter that he always sat at for breakfast. Even if the note said not to come looking for them, he did. Because after all, they were his children and they were the only thing left of their mother who passed away when they were little. Katara had been five and Sokka six. But the question was; how would his life be in danger if his kids were around? He didn't know. And after 2 months of trying and failing to find the siblings, he gave up and went back to his regular work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara and Sokka Waters had tasted blood before. It was everywhere the day Aang White and Toph Bei Fong found them. When Aang White had found her and Sokka along with Toph, he had no choice - even if he didn't want to - but to make her like she was at this very moment. Now, I'm going to let you in on a little secret that you have to promise to keep away from the humans; Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph are not normal teens. Although, you've probably heard that from your parents saying that you were not normal and that you were extraordinary. But you have to remember, Aang and Toph had no parents, so this couldn't be true.

Now, Katara was sitting at the kitchen counter with some red crimson juice at the table. The juice was bitter, almost tasting like metal - but of course, that would always be the result if you taste blood. And yes, she was drinking blood. But it was blood mixed with cranberry juice and it was only animal blood; no harm done right? And the animal was dying of a broken leg. It needed her to save it.

"There you are," Aang said as he made his way into the kitchen. "I've been looking for you. You weren't in bed, so I knew you'd be down here drinking your heart out. Is there something wrong?"

Katara nodded, slowly turning her head as she answered, "Do you ever regret turning me . . . and Sokka for that matter?"

Aang thought about this for a while. "I don't really," he finally answered. "You guys looked to helpless. You were bleeding to death slowly from that pack of werewolves. You guys looked just so helpless, and I knew I couldn't let you die. I think Toph and I did the right thing by turning you."

Katara handed him the rest of her class of juice, watching as he chugged the rest of it down and slamming the glass down on the table. The force wasn't enough to break it, but just enough to see the glass visibly wobble.

"I think I have to agree," Katara sighed. "Plus, you and Toph got a pretty good meal out of us and you guys moth got new partners."

The couple both chuckled as Aang took her by the hand and led her upstairs to her windowless room and placed her in her dark purple and lavender bed. He kissed her on the head. "Good night," he whispered.

"Oh silly," Katara giggled, "you know we don't sleep."

"Then just have a good night," Aang smiled, winking as he softly closed her door and headed toward his room to close his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko and Azula Sozin sat at their kitchen counter, finishing up the meal the spent hours trying to find.

"I told you Zuzu," Azula started as she wiped her mouth with a cloth, "they're just not normal."

"No one really ever is," Zuko answered in his usual depressed tone.

"I know," Azula continued with her face void of expression, "but I didn't have the urge to pounce on them and eat them like I want to do with any other student. It was like they were lifeless, and I know that that possibility is not far off in this town."

Zuko nodded as he noisily bit into his dinner with the hungriness of three panda bears.

"I plan on exposing them," Azula went on, "and I'm gonna need your help."

Zuko looked at her for a second before going back to his food and eating like the world was going to end. He didn't fully agree with his younger sister's plan, he just didn't fully resent the idea either. There was something off about the way Sokka Waters looked that afternoon, something mysterious. And like Azula said, he didn't want to pounce on the dude like he wanted with every other student. It was just…irregular.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki was prepared to do all the research she could on this little Toph Bei Fong girl; the girl that stole her ex-boyfriend's heart. Sokka Waters and Suki Kyoshi had dated for some years, only to have him break up with her for reasons unknown to Suki herself. So in that time of two years that they had dated, Suki picked up a few computer hacking tricks from Sokka Waters himself.

By hacking into the school security system - which took her hours and what might have taken Sokka minutes - she found out that the girl was an orphan at Ba Sing Se's Child Care House. The girl was also in bad accident with her best friend Aang White when she was fifteen. Suki also found out that the small girl - standing 4'5" - had no allergies and no mental health problems, but she was physically fit. After her research, Suki Kyoshi just had to find out more about this porcelain skinned, raven haired, ex-boyfriend stealing girl. And she knew only one person that could help her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Katara and Sokka Waters walked into school looking pale as a ghost, Ty Lee – peppy, pretty cheerleader and girl-with-no-last-name – could relate to them in a way. She was used to being ignored all the time because she was so pale. But these pale students looked nothing of her kind. Ty Lee had six sisters growing up. Her father and mother never paid much attention to as a child. So on her seventeenth birthday, she ran away. Along the war, she was hit by a drunk driver and died. Days later, she woke up in a graveyard with no knowledge of what happened and a sudden decision to go back to school to learn things. To the students, she was there, yet, she wasn't there. That was fine by Ty Lee, she had never really minded. That was when she found Mai Black – emo chick and girlfriend of Zuko Sozin. Mai took a liking to her and decided that she should join their click for the fun of it. Mai was normal, that much Ty Lee could tell. But Zuko and Azula Sozin weren't. Being a ghost had its advantages and disadvantages. Some were that she could see peoples' auras. And by telling their auras, she could tell who they really were. She did this the day Katara and Sokka Waters came back to school. One semester their auras were normal, the next, they seemed almost, yet not totally, dead.

So in all, Ty Lee wanted to know what was up, and she wanted to know now. But then again, she knew everyone else in the school wanted to know what was up with the newbies and the Waters siblings.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**This was longer than expected . . .**

**Review cause I've barely gotten any!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved writing this chapter! Less line breaks and more dialog and past and I might just have the plot set up in my head! So again, VOICE YA DAMN THOUGHTS! DAMN IT PEOPLE! I HATE WHEN YOU DON'T REVIEW! And this isn't a dark story; the name is like that because the main characters are vampires. And yes, this story will have more unusual creatures in it in the future. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara sat at her usual table with her usual friends. That much Jet could see. She never ate anything – like all of her friends – and she laughed with that pale skinned freak of a boyfriend that she had. Jet had had a crush on Katara Waters since they were in the same class in 3rd grade. He had taken a liking to the tall, pretty cheerleader who always wore blue and had a smile that could light the world, she just never noticed him. And then, all of a sudden, she decided to bring new kids to school who were both very striking with their black hair and unusual eye color and their mysterious demeanor. Jet was all about the mysterious. Of course, that was what his job was, to be mysterious. He was a shape-shifter of the sorts. Although he never shaped into anyone else in school unless he had to. Sometimes, he couldn't shape into anyone, and these kids were the exception. Earlier that day, he had tried out the new kids' looks only to get a result not too pleasing. He was shot into the hallway wall, damaging it a great deal. That was the downside to his incredible powers. He had planned to shape into Aang White just to get to the gorgeous Katara Waters. He had always wanted her, and his want for the now pale girl with the handsome boyfriend was growing. If he couldn't have her, no one could.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aunt Wu's class was the most exciting part of the day. That was the class that they could learn how to read people's palms and tell what people's futures would be like just by reading the expressions on their faces.

Katara and Aang sat at the back of the class, thankful that this was the second to last class of the day. Already, it was only Aang and Toph's second day at school and they already had some creepy people stalking them. For Aang, the girls hovered over him when he wasn't with Katara. The boys just asked how he got so pale and how his hair was always so perfect. But Aang was the tall dark and handsome type that didn't really talk to anyone except Katara, and that was only to whisper sweet nothings into her ear that would make her blush and giggle uncontrollably. He had a way of doing that to her, and even if she was half dead, he could still make what was left of the blood in her body rush to her cheeks. It was amazing, and she did the same for him.

Katara was dead – well, sort of – that much she knew, but whenever Aang would hold her hand or kiss her lips, a jolt of electricity would shoot through her body. Even if they had only been together two months, she knew she loved the boy with all her heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka could see Suki Kyoshi – head cheerleader of the Ba Sing Se Warriors – stare at him all throughout the day. It was hideous. Sokka Waters and Suki Kyoshi had broken up right before Sokka Waters turned like this and joined Aang White – best friend and head vampire of the pack – and Toph Bei Fong – girlfriend and toughie of the group. He never wanted to ever go back on the road with the gossiping cheerleader and her friends.

He was actually like this because of her, and he hated to think it like that. The night they broke up was the night he scooped up Katara and told her that they were going on a walk. That night, they were attacked by werewolves and saved by Toph and Aang. And Sokka Waters would be forever grateful.

Sokka Waters and Toph Bei Fong had gotten together shortly after they decided to go back to school. He remembered how she had found him in the courtyard of their house in the middle of the night thinking.

"Is something wrong, Meat Hear?" Toph had asked bluntly, using the nickname she gave him.

"I was just thinking," Sokka answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Toph questioned uncomfortably. She was never really good at comforting people, much less other mythical beings.

"Sure," Sokka sighed. "The night you found us, I had broken up with my girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend now, Suki Kyoshi. The whole reason we met you was because I took Katara on a walk to talk to her because Suki was is the head cheerleader and Katara's once best friend. We were walking and that's when a wolf attacked us. Later on, you found us. So really, I should be thanking her for that since Katara and I met you guys out of us almost being killed. And now that we decided to go back to school this semester, I'm going to be seeing her again. So I'm a little nervous on how she's gonna act."

Toph punched Sokka in the arm. "You'll be fine, Snoozles," Toph replied. "I know you will."

Slowly they began leaning in until their lips touched. And that was how they had gotten together. Now, here was Sokka, sitting in his second to last class of the day with Suki Kyoshi looking suspiciously at him.

When the bell rang out only seconds later, Sokka got his stuff together and got up, knowing that Suki Kyoshi would follow.

"Suki," Sokka began without turning around to see her, "I know you're behind me."

Finally, Sokka tuned around to find his ex-girlfriend staring at him in amazement. Sokka Waters was never that keen. Things really did change.

"Hey, Sokka," Suki greeted, "I just-"

Sokka interrupted, "No need to explain. I just want to say thanks. If you hadn't broken my heart that night, I wouldn't have met my new best friend, who is now like a brother, and my new girlfriend, who I live very much. I hope we could still be friends, but being friends might endanger yourself and your family, so I suggest just being classmates." _Or maybe food later, _Sokka thought. "I'll see you around, Suki Kyoshi. Nice day."

And with that said, Sokka Waters left the classroom to go to his final classes. Suki stared after him in shock. Sokka Waters – the guy who could be classified as the idiotic class clown – was being straight up and blunt. And what did he mean by being friends with her he would endanger her and her family? Suki needed more answers, and she needed to find her alibi and fast.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"They're onto us," Toph said the minute they got into the confines of their home.

"Who?" asked Katara as she went to sit on the couch in front of the dimly lit flat screen TV. Aang walked over with her and sat on the couch, pulling Katara into his chest as he kissed her hair softy, rubbing her arm.

"Everyone," Sokka answered for Toph. "Suki Kyoshi, Jet Green, Azula and Zuko Sozin, Ty Lee No-Last-Name, everyone! It's unnerving!"

"How do you know they're onto us?" Aang questioned, kissing Katara's hair still as he hugged her close to him. She giggled softly and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

"I can feel it!" Toph yelled.

"Do your Earthbending powers even allow that?" asked Katara as she snuggled up to Aang's chest more.

"Not really," Toph confessed, "but they've been acting weird. Ty Lee No-Last-Name is always never there, but I can feel her presence. I know she's a ghost. Azula and Zuko Sozin I know are werewolves because they have heavy panting and I know they're onto us because they both emit a soft growl whenever we're near them. Suki Kyoshi has looked up my personal school info. I know this because I made Sokka look it up to change something on my health report. And man, is Sokka good at hacking through fiery walls!

"Thanks and it's _fire _walls," Sokka corrected.

"I know, Snoozles." Toph continued, "And Jet Green almost made a hole in the wall trying to shape-shift into Aang! Ty Lee No-Last-Name and Zuko Sozin don't seem so bad, but the others are getting onto us. We need to do something about it."

"Now I'm interested," Aang said as he stopped hissing Katara's head for a moment to talk. "We'll deal with the problem when the time comes. Right now, all we need to do is act cool. Aren't you forgetting that we have me? And Sokka and Katara and you, Toph, for that matter? We're all masters at an element. And if not one element then two or just a weapon. We can take them when the time comes. All we need to do is get even, and we've got a computer genius to help us."

The group nodded in agreement.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Like I said, we might just have a plot. And again, REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF THIS STORY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is the longest by far, so enjoy! And thanks for anyone who hates Tokka and Vampires but is giving this a try. I really appreciate a second chance at this story and I won't let you down, I promise. This story is really about Mystery, supernatural, and romance/fluff! So enjoy all of that! Oh! And I won't call the group 'vampires' 'cause I hate doing that. It bugs me, so I just call them supernatural creatures. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when you're finished reading!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee had known she was a ghost for some time now. Her assumption had started when she never seemed to have an appetite for anything and she could see right to peoples' souls. At first, she just thought it was natural since she had woken up in a graveyard and didn't know a thing about her past. But after some time, she found out it wasn't natural for most people. That logic was proven when she was trying to lift a cardboard box and ended up on the other side of the kitchen wall in a flash. It happened so quickly, yet so slowly, she barely even knew how it happened. Yet, here she was, trying to look into the souls of Aang White, Toph Bei Fong, and Sokka and Katara Waters. But, unfortunately for her, she couldn't do that, and it was frustrating her to no ends.

"Ty Lee," Azula Sozin snapped at the girl, "I need your help deciding what skirt to wear to the club we're going to tonight."

"Ok, Azula," Ty Lee chirped as she snapped out of her thoughts and came back to the real world.

Ty Lee knew she just had to find out why she couldn't see the groups' souls. And she knew she could never tell Azula of her plan

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara Waters was hungry. She needed something to eat. Unluckily, she was in detention for not answering a question the teacher had asked her. She was being defiant at the time. She was in the hallway, kissing Aang up against the lockers because Yue had a bloody nose and such. The poor white haired girl got knocked upside the chin by a passing student, causing her to get a bloody nose. Aang had almost attacked the girl right there, but instead, he pushed Katara up against the lockers and attacked her lips. She wasn't angry with Aang at all for doing that. In fact, she was more than pleased that he decided to give her a heated make-out session right there in the middle of the hall. Whenever Aang had a craving, he craved her lips instead and tackled her to the nearest wall. That was how a teacher found them and asked why Katara was kissing someone in the hallway. She didn't respond. She didn't even seem to notice him. All that was going through her head was how heated she and Aang were being in public. At that, the teacher blew up and ordered her to detention. Man, teachers these days.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she smelled the presence of another living soul in the room. That brought her back to the subject of food. She knew she couldn't eat human food anymore; the baked and fried goods just grossed her out. Now . . . now she needed human – or animal – blood to satisfy her food cravings. She hadn't eaten since the night previous and her stomach was driving her crazy. She swore once she saw the next human enter the room, she would lunge at them and rid herself of her horrendous craving for the bitter sweet red iron.

But, of course, her bad luck had to kick in at that moment as the teacher – Mr. Zhao – walked into the room. It took every ounce of her will power to not jump on him and kill him on the spot. Although, no one in the school would have minded. After all, he was one of the meanest teachers in school.

"You may go home now," Zhao announced to the detention students, waving dismissively.

Before anyone else in the room could blink, Katara was up and out of the room in a flash, vowing that she would never return to that human-infested room again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang was sitting on the couch when Katara made it home. Her hair was crazy from running and she had twigs in it. She wasn't panting though, which was usual for her species. Aang got up and walked over to her, kissing her along her neck line and making her drop her book bag.

"Aang . . . " Katara sighed as he pulled her into a hug, stopping his attention on her neck. He pulled her into the kitchen and out the back door.

"You must be starving," he commented, ignoring the annoyed look on her face that screamed betrayal. "I think this calls for a special hunting trip."

"Alright," Katara humphed, defeated. "But you have to take me shopping after this. I think I got some venom on my shirt from drooling over this one human in class. Her blood was B+ I think, and you know that's my favorite kind. It's rare."

Aang laughed nervously. "I'll take you shopping at that depressing store you like so much. But for now, you'll need that ruined shirt for the hunting trip."

"It's a date," Katara grinned, running ahead of him as she smelled deer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka scowled. He had been on the internet all afternoon waiting for Toph to come home from her little human hunting spree. His thoughts were of Suki Kyoshi and how she had that hurt look in her eyes. She was angry, he could tell. And so, to get even with her, he decided to hack into her grades and switch one A- to a B-. It was a plan set to work. Once he hacked passed the school's fire wall – or 'fiery wall' as Toph called it – he searched for Suki Anne Kyoshi in their class section and changed her grade to that B- that he always got in Social Studies and French.

"Et fini," he sighed. "Un travail bien fait."

Suki Kyoshi wouldn't be getting perfect grades this semester, just like he never got perfect grades any semester. Well . . . except for science. He was really good at science.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang walked with Katara to the little boutique that they had found while shopping one day for a dress to wear to Toph's sixteenth sixteen party. It was a little black dress with blue trim and blue flower stitches on it so that the outlines of the flowers were blue, but the flowers itself were black.

Katara and Aang were in the shop right then. It was an odd shop with mysterious people in it. They didn't appeal as food to Aang and Katara, so they weren't normal humans. They were probably from the mythical world like they were.

Aang was tugged around a corner of the shop to the bruise section where Katara squealed with joy for some reason. Aang looked to see what all the commotion was when he looked into the sunset section only to find a very pale girl looking at a Sunset Pink dress squealing back at Katara. The girl was so pale, she was almost see-through. That unnerved Aang a bit as he was dragged by Katara over to see the girl run up and hug Katara.

"Katara!" the girl in pink squealed, still holding onto the dress she had picked off the rack. "I can't believe how long it's been!"

Suddenly, it all made sense to Aang. This was Ty Lee No-Last-Name. The girl that was a suspicious character. The Ghost Girl.

"I know, Ty," Katara laughed as she pulled away from the hyper girl and walked back a few steps so that she met Aang, who was waiting with one arm outstretched to grab her by the waist. "Ty Lee, this is Aang – my boyfriend of almost 3 months. Aang, this is Ty Lee – a friend of mine for a while now."

Aang reached out his left hand that wasn't around Katara's waist and extended it to Ty Lee to shake. She took it without hesitation and shook vigorously. The weird part was, Aang almost felt her hand slip through his. Typical ghost sign.

"So what brings you here, Ty?" Katara asked as she hugged Aang around his torso with one arm.

"Just shopping to get ready to go to this club with the Sozin siblings and Mai. Azula thought my wardrobe was too pale pink, so she wanted me to shop here for something," Ty Lee answered. "Why are you here?"

Katara thought of the best way to answer this without giving anything away. "I just came here for a new shirt. My other ones were a bit too bright for me, so I'm shopping in the bruise section."

"Awesome!" Ty Lee chirped. "Well I have to go now or Azula will get mad that I'm late. See you around!"

"By, Ty Lee!" Katara called as she watched the pale girl head toward the register. "Come on, Aang," Katara said as she turned toward the silent boy with his arm firmly around her waist. "I found the cutest skirt and black shirt over in the bruise section and I think I'll get it!"

Aang nodded and kissed Katara in the lips passionately. She returned the kiss and pulled back after some time, taking his hand and walking to the bruise section, leaving Aang smiling stupidly at the girl he loved with all his heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ty Lee watched as Katara Waters kissed Aang White, the mysterious boy. She knew they loved each other, that was the only thing she could tell from them. Aang just looked so content to kiss her and Katara was just so happy kissing him back. The sheer love of it was enough to make her feel like she was actually alive and living. She loved the feeling. But she still needed to know more about the group. They were still mysterious suspects.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night was a night that led Aang and Katara to Aang's bed and Sokka and Toph to the couch to watch paid programs like most nights; with the phone right beside them in an event that they wanted to buy some useless thing.

Aang hugged Katara as she rested herself on his abdomen, breathing softly into his chest with his hands protectively around her. She never thought this could get any more like heaven, which was a place she would never know of now. Aang was breathing in the scent of her hair softly. It smelled of ash and lilies, his favorite things. Katara could have passed for a sleeping child, she looked so peaceful. And she was so beautiful to watch when she slept. So quiet and so pretty with her pale caramel skin and dark chocolate hair. He loved her to no ends and would do anything for her.

"I love you Katara," Aang whispered, knowing that she could hear him.

"I love you too Aang," Katara sighed as she snuggled up more to his chest. "I always will, even if we are stuck in this time of darkness."

"Hey," Aang answered, "I will too, but think of your transformation like you can be with me forever and eternity. I will always be here for you."

"I'm glad," Katara laughed as she rested again, waiting for the sun to come up for Friday to go on.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**This took me so long! And tomorrow is the start of vacation for a week and 2 days! Yipee! Now I can have all the time in the world to work on The Dance and The Interview 'cause I can have my computer with me at all times! And I'm going away for vacation to a mountainous place that reminds me a lot of vampires. Every morning when I wake up, there are the hills and no neighbors for miles and the hills are covered in mist. Ah! Heaven! So I'll get to relax and work at the same time! Wish me luck! And I already have the next chapter planned! Yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't a very exciting chapter at all. It's just got more mystery and more Kataang fluff and a revealed surprise of the future of Aang White and Katara Waters. Haha! I liked writing this chapter with all of the fluff and mystery! And there is a ton more dialog in this! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Today was a particularly beautiful day and all. It was so sunny that even the greyest of clouds couldn't block the sun. But a day like this to the group meant a day that they had to stay home from school. Katara and Aang were exceptionally happy with this idea. Sokka and Toph . . . not so much. Aang and Katara had locked themselves in the basement of the house where there was a small TV and a recliner chair. But, if you wanted to, you could fit two people in that chair, and that was what Aang and Katara had decided to do. They had rented a movie from the movie store not long ago and decided to watch it to see all of the flaws that the vampire had in the move Blood: The Last Vampire. It was a pretty gory movie that only lasted about forty minutes, but it was enough to scare Katara right into Aang chest. She was actually already there, sitting on his lap as they watched the stupid movie. Aang didn't mind one bit, though. She was as warm as she could get and he liked having her around. Acting like a normal teenager was all that he wanted and he got it once Katara came into his life.

"It's alright, Katara," Aang whispered as Saya sliced a flying demon in half. "Nothing like that is gonna happen to any of us."

"How can you be sure?" Katara mumbled as she snuggled closer to his chest. "We already have people out to get us."

"Come on, Kat," Aang laughed softly, "it's just an Anime cartoon and the vampires look nothing like us, we'll be fine. And the people who want to get us aren't demons who suck human blood."

"Alright," she whispered as she took her face out of Aang's chest and rested her ear next to his not beating heart.

It was strange how they could live and not have a beating heart at all. She just hoped that the humans that wanted to expose them weren't as dangerous as the demons on the Anime movie.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aunt Wu had noticed a strange change in the Waters siblings when they had come back that semester. Although, she could also see he big difference in attitude that Katara Waters had when she was with Aang White. Oh, how their futures were bright as that day. She just wondered why they weren't there. But she should have known better than to start thinking about that. Aang White and Katara Waters had a bright future; she could see it when they looked at each other. Katara Waters never smiled until she came back to school with Aang White. That kid just had to be like some kind of happy drug to the pale teenage girl. Oh, how she saw them getting married and having three kids. Oh, how beautiful their kids would be. And how their kids would be very important when they grew up. But before they would even think of having kids, they would go through many troubles. Actually, their first kid wasn't far off from coming into the world. Or, at least, that was what her fortune telling told her. It would be about a year or so until the child was born. Aunt Wu was scared for Katara Waters and Aang White. That much she could tell of her own feelings. But in the end, a new life would come into the world and everything. She was also very happy for the couple, and she would always be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I wonder where they could be," Suki mumbled to Yue Snow who was sitting at lunch with her. "The one nice day in the whole school year and they're not here to enjoy it. I mean, this is outrageous. The courtyard is all bright and clear for once so that we can practice cheerleading and Katara isn't here. She _never _missed a practice before."

"Give it up, Suki," Yue responded as she placed a spoon full of noodles into her mouth. "You're always so suspicious of them. It's none of your concern when and when they don't come to school. They might just not want to come for some reason that no one needs to know about except for them."

"I bet you Aang White is all cozying up with Katara Waters in bed," Suki said as if she hadn't even heard her white haired friend speak. "They seem too close for a couple of just a few months. Toph Bei Fong and Sokka Waters aren't even that close and they've probably been together as long as Aang and Katara have. I don't know, but something smells very fishy."

"Probably Azula Sozin," Yue chided as she took a sip of her soda. "She smelled like fish when she came into school this morning. Maybe she and her brother had fish last night."

Suki just turned and scowled at her friend.

"But don't you think something was just off when your nose started bleeding the other day and then Aang kissed Katara?" Suki went on as she bit into her turkey sandwich. "It was like he was trying to restrain them of something. I just want to know what happened to my boyfriend and best friend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Yue corrected with her right pointer finger raised. "And Katara hasn't talked to you in a long time. I think it was just before the incident that she stopped talking to you and switched to scowling. She hasn't been all best friends with you since Sokka ran away."

"What?" Suki quarried, turning her head to face her friend. "What do you mean 'ran away'?"

"Oh, you never heard?" Yue said, looking astonished. "Sokka and Katara went for a walk the night you and Sokka broke it off. They came back that night and ran away a couple hours later. Chief Hakoda looked all over town for two months trying to find them with no luck. He finally stopped and went back to his regular chief job. Man, he was heartbroken that the only thing left of their deceased mother left him."

"Why didn't anyone in the school report them to the cops yet?" Suki questioned with interest in the subject. "They're still living in this town."

"They never wanted to go back and that was why Chief Hakoda stopped looking for his kids. No one wants to report them because he knows that they don't want to come home."

"Where do they live now?" Suki asked.

"Man, you're full of questions," Yue sighed. "They live with Toph Bei Fong and Aang White in a house on the highest hill in Ba Sing Se."

"How do you know all this?" Suki said as she and Yue got up to throw their trash away.

"I have my ways," Yue said simply as she walked out of the cafeteria door.

Suki looked surprised for a while and then decided to follow her friend, going to the door and pulling it open only to find her white haired friend gone and the hallway void of anyone.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Now I'm on to making some chapters of The Interview and The Dance! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where the T-rating sets and everything. You'll see at the end! I had fun writing this chapter. YAY!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sokka loved meat. It was a scientific fact for him. And yet, when he became this . . . _thing _. . . he knew he could never eat another single piece of meat again. It scared him to death. Not eating your favorite food ever again for your whole life. And his whole life would last longer than time itself. He really did hate it. He hated it so much he felt he was going to burst. But in his condition, bursting wasn't a problem. The problem right now was that they had crazy stalkers after them and he couldn't help but not think of his lack of meat at all. That scared him even though he never knew it scared him. But it did. And that scared him even more. All in all, Sokka Waters was scared out of his mind and there was nothing he could do about it. At least, for now there wasn't.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was clear the moment they got into school that Toph Bei Fong was angry, Katara Waters was shy, Aang White was confident and protective of his girlfriend, and Sokka Waters was scared. You could see it all in their faces. The was Katara would tuck her head in Aang's chest as if she was seeing a scary movie and Aang would just hold her close and whisper things in her ear to calm her down. It was sickeningly sweet. He was like an overprotective parent to her every time they passed someone in the hall. She would look frightened; her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Then she would bolt quick as lightning into her boyfriend's chest and stay there until he calmed her down enough to have her let go. This went on the whole day.

Toph Bei Fong was clearly pissed off at Suki Kyoshi for messing with her personal information, which ended in her being pissed throughout the entirety of the day. Sokka was just scared that his girlfriend would hurt someone. So when they passed Suki in the halls, Sokka would have to restrain her from actually killing the girl. It was all unnerving to everyone in the school. Especially Suki Kyoshi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The latest form Jet Green had taken up was the form of a teacher who was out at the moment. Or at least out cold in the closet by the gym doors. Jet needed to spy on Aang White and Katara Waters for the time being. Katara was acting very shy that day and Aang White wouldn't even let her go to the bathroom unless he was right outside the door waiting for her. Of course, before she became so pale she was very shy, but not as shy as this. Jet hated to see her like that. And apparently so did Aang since he had practically carried her everywhere they went with Katara's eyes hidden in his chest most of the day. Cute as it was for most passing students, it disgusted Jet to no possible ends. Right now, the couple was out in the courtyard sitting on a bench. Katara had her head in Aang's chest like usual and she seemed to be dry heaving. To get a better look, Jet morphed into a bird and landed on the nearest branch he could find.

"It's alright," Aang White was saying in a hushed whisper. It started Jet to actually hear the guy's voice. It wasn't too deep and it wasn't too high pitched, it was the perfect tempo. Great, something else to add to his list of perfections. "Everything will be alright. Don't worry, Sweetie. We're here to protect you. No one will try to harm any of us, I promise."

Jet almost wanted to gag. So he did. But it came out as a soft chirp instead. Good enough. Aang's voice was soothing and clam it seemed to be helping Katara out of her reverie. She just looked so calm and peaceful in Aang White's arms. If only he could be in White's place.

"You can't be sure," Katara whispered. "What if they try to kill you? They can't take you away from me. I could never let that happen."

Now Jet was super confused. What did she mean by "they"? Who were "they"? Hunters or assassins of some sort? He wondered . . .

"Come on, Kat," Aang White said with a short, but reassuring, laugh, "they could never kill me. No one could. No one can kill any of us. It's scientifically impossible. The laws of the supernatural world just wouldn't allow that to happen."

Wait . . . did he just say "supernatural world"? Now Jet was interested. But of course, bad luck had to strike at some point. He just wished it couldn't have been now.

"Okay," Katara sighed as she leaned up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Aang replied as he got up and offered Katara his hand. She took it with some hesitance and they walked back to the cafeteria.

What a waste. But it was also a gain. And Jet loved gains for him. So to piece this complicated puzzle together; Aang White, Toph Bei Fong, and Sokka and Katara Waters were from the spiritual world and they couldn't die at all and they were pale and they didn't eat anything. Jet only knew of two things they could be. But he still needed some more clues to help him out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night was stormy and grey. Perfect for some hunting trips of blood and meat. But it was also perfect to console your girlfriend and calm her down and have Sokka and Toph go out to get the food. Aang white was in the basement leaning back in the recliner chair. Katara was over at the TV popping a DVD in so that they could watch something not as scary. Maybe and action movie with lots of fighting could help her. As she was bending over, Aang couldn't help but notice her. She was beautiful and he couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend in the whole world. After Katara was done putting the movie in, she moved back over to Aang and plopped down on his lap, making him emanate an 'oof' as she sat down. All Katara did was giggle and turn over to kiss him. Oh, how he loved to do that whenever and wherever he could. It was pleasing.

"So," Katara said at length, "we've got the house to ourselves for a couple hours with nothing to do."

"We do," Aang agreed as he kissed along her neck. "We could watch TV."

Katara shook her head.

"We could go shopping down town."

Katara thought for a while as Aang wrapped his arms around her waist. She just ended up shaking her head.

"Or we could so something else," Aang finally suggested.

"I have something in mind," Katara answered as she brought his head up to kiss her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**AND SO THE FIRST KATAANG BABY WAS CONCIEVED! And guess what? Since I don't believe in anything that Twilight has had to offer in the last movie, vampires CAN have babies whenever they want without all of the excess blood and such. YAY! And no, I haven't seen the last movie. Just heard of it. I really only want to see it for the gore and everything 'cause that's the type of person I am. AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS! I really don't know how I'm doing with the mystery and such! So how do you feel about it? Do you like that Aang and Katara are gonna start a family soon? Do you like all of the mysterious disappearances of some of the characters? I DON'T READ MINDS YOU KNOW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! God, I have too much to do! I made honor roll in school, which was better than last year and I bumped my French grade up from a C+ to a solid A! That made my father happy. I got an A- in Math and a B in every other subject as far as I know. Anyway, my dad's not proud that I'm getting low homework grades. I hate homework, so I choose not to do it. But I made honor roll, so I don't give a crap. That means my computer privileges are back, baby! Woohoo! **

**Ehem . . . So I will be updating all of my stories and make an Easter one for all of you to read! **

**I have now known that people love my stories! And that I am inspiration! I was afraid my stories weren't good enough and that I sucked at making them because well . . . I'm only 13 to tell you the truth. I'm a thirteen year old who loves Avatar and wants to be a writer and electrical engineer one day. **

**Read Lyssa88's stories, I beta'd them and they aren't getting much love at all. **

**I can say 30 more things in different paragraphs, but I'll let you read the long awaited chapter. Kk? Alright! Let's get it started in here! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Groggy as she may have been that day, Katara did push through school while having an appetite as large as eating three killer whales. She was hungry in a way, and Aang and Toph had to restrain her more than once from attacking some of the students. No one got on her case that particular day and no one bothered to ask if she was doing ok. Well, besides Aang. He had asked that question numerous times until they got home and the answer was always:

"I'm fine, Sweetie. Stop worrying so much. If you do, you'll get worry lines on your forehead."

Aang just nodded and left it at that, figuring it was just another Katara Thing. But Toph knew better. She always knew better. She couldn't tell what was wrong with Katara yet, but she had her suspicions. And she figured she'd find out real soon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been almost a whole month since Jet had spied on the most famous couple in the school. He just needed more evidence. He obviously could tell Yue Snow knew something that no one else did about the group. She never even seemed to be affected when they acted strange. Jet just needed a way to strangle the evidence out of her. And he had a plan.

After school, he followed her down the block to see where she was headed and then to confront her about her strange behavior. Or lack, thereof. Yue Snow turned abruptly around a corner and Jet followed, only to have her not be there and the street vacant of anything for blocks. Now it was getting strange.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm dead."

"Yes, you are."

Katara looked up to see Aang in her bedroom doorway smiling bemusedly. Katara had had a rough day at Gaoling High, so when she got home, she flopped on her bed to rest, later proclaiming she was dead to show she was tired.

"What has been up with you?" Aang asked for the umpteenth time as he walked into the room and sat next to her. "You've been tired a lot, and we're not usually tired. Is there something wrong?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't really know," she answered as she laid her head in Aang's lap and closed her eyes. "I feel like I did before we met."

Aang pondered this for a while as he stroked her hair softly. As of late, Katara had been acting strange, so to say. It was more prominent now that she was . . . this. To a human eye, she would just be acting like any other human, but the group knew better. And Aang was determined to get to the bottom of things.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko never wanted to go with Azula's plan of exposing the supposed "vampires," he never even wanted to help. But when Azula set her mind on one thing, there was no changing it.

"Zuko!"

_Speaking of the devil . . . _

"Zuzu," Azula began as she made her way into the kitchen where Zuko was eating dinner, "Ty Lee and Mai invited us both to go to the Mall. Maybe you should come with us. You know, so I can babysit you since I know you can't handle being alone."

"You aren't my babysitter," Zuko mumbled darkly as she looked away. But of course the part about Mai joining them always made him a little happier. "Fine . . . I'll go."

Azula let a smirk tug at the corners of her lips as she headed out the door, Zuko following close behind her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The movie rumbled on as the werewolf bit the girl's arm. The group was watching a movie at 3:00 at night, doing what they usually did. The night was bitter cold outside and there was a faint call of a night owl. But the group wasn't listening to that.

"They make us look too pale," Sokka exclaimed as the vampire doctor came to the girl's aid with his son in tow to look at his mortal girlfriend.

"And too humorless," Aang added as he pulled Katara's legs across his lap, her head resting on his chest and her arms encircling him.

"And too angst," Toph complained as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The Twilight movies suck ass."

"Agreed," Katara confirmed as she took the clicker off of the side table and shut the TV off. "Why do all vampire movies have to be that way. We are nothing like that."

"Did you hear about the new movie, Breaking Dawn part one?" Toph asked. "The baby eats her from the inside. That's the only thing that's accurate in the least. Only vampires can have a vampire baby. I've never heard of a half vampire baby, that's absurd!"

Katara nodded as her hunger spiked up again. She laid a hand over her abdomen and sighed as she looked up at her boyfriend with a cute and pleading smile on her face.

"Aang," she began in her best pleading voice, "can you get me something to eat?"

Aang looked down at her face and smiled, kissing her on the lips as Sokka and Toph changed the station to their paid programs.

"Of course," he laughed as he got up and made his way to the kitchen cabinets. "A, B, AB, or 0?"

"AB," Katara called as she started for the stairs to Aang's bedroom.

"Positive or negative?" Aang shouted to her.

"Positive!" Katara yelled back as she situated herself on his bed, tucking herself in.

Aang got the required "treat" for his girlfriend and made his way into the living room to say goodnight to Toph and Sokka, only getting a wave in response, eyes never leaving the TV.

All the while, Katara thought of the way she had been acting lately. Maybe . . .

Katara got up and made her way over to the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang made his way upstairs after finally getting attention from Toph and Sokka, who begrudgingly said their goodnights, only to turn back to the TV. He laughed at the memory and got to his room, only to find Katara gone. Setting the drink down on the table, Aang made his way over to the bathroom.

Katara sat there, huddled against the wall in the shower, hugging her knees as a look of shock came over her face. Her eyebrows were slightly raised, her eyes wide in shock, and her mouth parted in an O shape.

Aang opened the glass shower door and went over to her side, pulling her into a hug as she buried her face in his chest, letting out a slight whimper.

"What is it Katara?" Aang asked worriedly as he hugged her tighter.

Katara shook her head, a simple a sign that meant a lot.

"Katara," Aang began as he pulled her away slightly to look at her, "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Katara looked up, a small smile spread across her face as her eyes lit up in happiness. She hugged him again, taking a hand and putting it on her stomach, her smile widening. Aang just looked at her confused for a second as she held his hand there.

"I'm pregnant."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Lol! I torture you with waiting and now there's a cliffhanger! You're probably all like, "Come on Life! You can't just leave us hanging!" And now I'm like, "Suck it up wimps! I have Spring Vacation and a long weekend now, so suck it up! I'll update tomorrow or next week when vacation starts!" **

**Review!**

**Love the Author,  
>LifeA.I.M.L/AvatarIsMyLife**


	8. Chapter 8

**I actually found writing this a joy. It was awesome! Oh, and I will be updating all of my other stories this weekend and next week. So be on the lookout for some of my other stories! **

**HEY! I thought you guys loved me? Now it doesn't seem like it because I worked so hard to come up with an Easter Modern One-Shot and NO ONE has reviewed it since I posed it on Saturday! I would like it if at least ONE PERSON reading this story would post a review to it!**

**Ok, so today I was in Math class, and I was drawing some Korra sketches and all and then my teacher handed me a worksheet. So I was still in La La Land and wasn't paying attention as I started to write my name. Well, instead of writing "**_**Audrey**_**" on my page, I started to write "**_**Katara**_**". I started to crack up because I know I'm such a fan girl! **

**So review this because I only got one last chapter and I'm not feeling the love! I NEED SOME LOVE! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara had never thought it possible, but it was true: Aang had fainted. And since their kind wasn't really prone to sleeping, this was like being dead in a way. And that wasn't good.

Not.

At.

All.

And so, the time it got her to run some hot water over his body from the shower head above to the long time that it took for Aang White to actually become conscious, it had dawned on the now pregnant, or some time pregnant, Katara that she was _actually _pregnant. Wasn't Toph just talking about that? Did she know? Katara just scoffed. Of course she knew! She was a blind Earthbender that could see through vibrations! So of course her friend could tell the changes in her body. It was all there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang had become conscious in all of five minutes after the hot water started running. Then he had told his girlfriend that he was so happy for them both. She was just happy that he liked the idea of having a baby with her. Then he told her it needed to be fed blood type 0 because it was a baby. It was like drinking milk to it.

And then he told her that the next day – which was oddly enough a Saturday – they would go and buy some maternity clothes in advance.

She had scowled and, with some reluctance, agreed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hakoda was walking the beat that day, just going along on his own business. Crime had slowed down that week and it was all peaceful everywhere, he just thought to do a quick check over to make sure.

And then he spotted them.

A couple, no older than sixteen or so, with the girl dragging the boy along with a big smile on her face. Her blue top was shaggy and her artist jeans were loose. She was beautifully pale to the eye and she had long brown hair.

She looked just like him.

Hakoda stopped the car and got out. Being a cop taught you to be stealthy at all times of the day. Even at night. So he had stalked the couple into a Maternity Store. This was quite odd for a teenage couple, was the thought that kept running through his mind.

So Hakoda watched as the girl picked out loose blue sweaters and pants to match.

"Aang," he had heard her say as she was in the changing room, "what if it's a girl? What would you want to name it?"

"I don't know," the boy, Aang she had called him, had answered. "I think you should name it if it's a girl."

"Or we could just pick names out together," Hakoda heard the girl suggest as a piece of cloth was thrown over the dressing room door.

Hakoda wasn't doing anything but standing behind a mannequin, which wasn't very bright if you think about it, and it was an old stalking trick. So old that movies used it to an extent. But it was the only thing he could do and it was just about closing time at 9:00, so no one was there to see him.

The conversation started up again with the boy. "I smell something," he whispered almost so quietly that Hakoda could barely hear him.

"Type?" the girl asked just as quietly as she came out of the room with a pile of clothes.

"A," the boy answered.

"Positive or negative?" the girl questioned further.

"Positive and it's a male," the boy replied. "Kat, sweetie, I think you should go and purchase those."

"What about you?" she inquired, going up to him and pressing her body against his.

"I'll be right there," he smiled, hugging her back.

The girl complied and walked away, looking back sadly as she went to pay for her things. The boy just stood there and sighed heavily as he watched the girl disappear around a corner. And without another glance, he turned around right to where Hakoda, the poor cornered officer, was hiding.

Hakoda pinned himself against the stand, ducking his head so he couldn't see the teen that was looking right at him. A couple seconds passed without a sound, prompting Hakoda to turn his head to find both teens gone and the shop keeper ready to close down.

Moving quickly, Hakoda made it out the door, hoping to catch the couple, only to find a dark street with nothing in its path along the unlit road.

More questions had sparked up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, Aang."

With a grunt of acknowledgement, Aang looked down at his girlfriend in his lap. She was curled on her side and her eyes were closed as she stood still and thought. He was laying against the backboard of his bed with a pillow propped up behind him for a comfortable support as Aang closed his eyes to rest.

"What do you want to name her?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean 'her'?" Aang questioned rhetorically, opening his eyes and staring down at his almost glowing partner.

"It's a girl," Katara said simply with a sigh.

"Whatever you say, dearest," Aang laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "And to answer you, how about you pick. I'm not good at answering questions like that. There're just too many options."

"I wanted to name her Kya after my mom," Katara answered him.

Aang looked down at her with a small smile. When they had first gotten together, Katara had told him of her mother and how she had died from something or someone. She had never really gotten to find out for the rumor started that she killed herself by accident. Katara had never believed it for one second. Her mother would never do that. But some people had sick, twisted minds and so it was called a Mass Murder, much to the Waters' dismay.

"I think that's a lovely name," Aang agreed with a soft smile as he leaned down and kissed her temple.

Aang brought a hand up to rub her abdomen, as though he could feel the life inside of it growing.

"Baby Kya."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SUCK YOUR BLOOD! I SWEAR TO THE SPIRITS I WILL! JUST REVIEW ALREADY! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heh, sorry I can't really update anything! Busy busy busy with spring vacation! Sooooo . . . I'll update everything this weekend. If not, next weekend. So I hope you enjoy this for now! **

**CHECK OUT Lyssa88's STORIES! I beta them! And so far, only one person really reads my Author's Notes because only one person listened to me. Ehem, you guys aren't really fans of min. HURUMPH! SO GO READ THEM! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hakoda had asked around, getting nowhere in finding out where the teens he had seen yesterday were. He had asked around the school campus, going to the teachers – who had no clue – and the students – who just skirted the subject and walked away. But there was one girl who did know and was willing to tell.

"Oh," she exclaimed when the chief had asked, "them! Oh, I know them! I'm best friends with the older boy's ex-girlfriend! They live in a big house on the highest hill in the woods. Be sure to knock, and a little blind girl with raven black hair will answer. She might look small and helpless, but don't let that fool you. She will kick your sorry butt, and it won't matter if you're a cop or not. As kindly to be let in and she won't care, just don't try and piss her off. She'll walk you into the kitchen and tell you to sit and stay. Then she'll get the rest of the house's occupants to come and examine you."

Hakoda had wondered how the girl had known this would happen and how she had known all of this, but he decided to try out what she had said anyway. It wouldn't hurt to at least give it a try.

And so, when he arrived at the house, exactly what the girl had said happened. And now, he was sitting in this oddly clean house for a bunch of teens and he was just waiting for the girl to get the rest of the home owners.

"Aang!" the blind girl had called upstairs, and that was when Hakoda knew he had the right house. "Come down here! There's someone we all need to meet!"

"I'll be down in a second!" was the half audible reply from somewhere upstairs. "I'm kind of busy!"

"Will you stop trying to fuck Katara and just get your ass down here?" the girl asked again. "She's already pregnant!"

Hakoda froze in his spot at the name that was used in that ungodly sentence. Such foul language for a small blind girl and the name was even scarier.

A loud groan of frustration came from the upstairs section of the house, and in literally no time flat, the teen was down in the hallway leading toward the kitchen.

"Don't yell that," the boy said as he hit the blind girl. "Sokka is still within hearing range out in the forest and I don't want you to announce it to him just yet. And I wasn't trying to have sex with Katara, I was resting with her because she's . . . tired."

More and more questions popped up by the minute as he watched the teens argue repeatedly.

"Lame excuse, Twinkletoes," the girl scoffed. "I see all, remember. And I can tell when you're lying."

The boy hung his head low for a second before it popped up.

"Do you smell that?" he asked, making Hakoda take a whiff of the air only to smell nothing. "Is that dinner? What'd you catch, 'cause I'm starving and Katara needs something to drink."

"It's not dinner, stupid," the girl said as she hit him, "I brought company. And don't tell Katara I brought him in here, she'll go haywire with the condition she's in, she's already hungry enough. I also know she won't like the person, so don't say anything and just get Sokka as fast as you can for a little half "family" reunion."

With a nod of the boy's head, he was out the door in a flash and back in less than 30 seconds with none other than Hakoda's long lost son.

"What's this all about, Aang?" he asked with a slight frown. "There was this deer in the woods and I thought for sure it was mine. And hey, did Toph bring back dinner? I smell something."

Again, Hakoda took a sniff of the air and shrugged, probably just the kids who could smell it.

"No," Aang shook his head, "Toph brought in someone we want you to meet . . . again."

Sokka walked down the hall with a shrug, but stopped mid stride when he got into the kitchen.

"Dad . . ."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara had actually told Sokka she was pregnant. It had happened right before Chief Waters came to the house. He had told her he was happy for her and that some day it was going to happen, and she was still going to be this age, so why not now? She had asked why he wasn't beating up Aang right now and he said, "Well, the kid needs a father doesn't it? And he's the Avatar! I can't beat him up!" She had laughed and walked back inside to lay down in Aang's room.

That was a couple hours ago. Now the house was quiet and Aang hadn't been up to see her in so long. She was actually getting worried, not that there was anything to worry about.

And so, with a tie of her sweater, she was down the stairs. And before anyone could stop her, she was in the kitchen, eyes closed peacefully as she walked down the hallway.

"Aang," she called to him, knowing he was in the kitchen, "did Toph or Sokka pick up any dinner yet? I'm star-"

Her sentence was cut off however when she came to stand in the kitchen. Aang was there, rushing by her side and taking her hand in his, his other hand closest to her wrapped around her waist.

"Honey," he said in a wary tone, "your father is here to visit you and Sokka."

In a whisper so quiet only she could hear, he said, "And try to act normal."

He pulled away with a grin, kissing her temple as she giggled.

"Aang, sweetie," she started with a wry smile, "we were never normal."

"I know that," he chuckled. "But at least try to act like we don't suck blood from their kind."

Katara nodded as she leaned up to kiss him.

"And I got you some food," he continued, leaning as close to her ear as possible, "so you won't attack the only living family member you have left."

Katara smiled again as they continued to whisper things to each other.

Chief Hakoda looked at the two teens cooing each other in affection; sweet nudges there, a kiss here, and so on and so forth until he saw his son turn away disgustedly.

"Hey," Sokka called to them, getting their attention for the moment, "just because Mister Big Shot is the Avatar and the person who knocked up my sister doesn't mean I want to see you two making kissy faces at each other."

Katara looked wide eyed at her brother as Aang shot daggers at him. Toph was heard laughing in the background as Chief Hakoda stared at the couple in question.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Cliffhangers at every turn! Damn, I'm good! You'll just have to wait and see what happens! Don't worry! I'll update soon! I promise! And I have little shorts of the rest of the characters coming up, so be patient! AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Most of this chapter was taken from notes and pre-written stuff I had in a notebook for when I ran out of ideas. I have many more stuff written down in my book, so don't worry about running out. Only thing you need to worry about is that none of the little excerpts are on order. But no worries or complications! I'll get it all straightened out for you, don't worry! A clue of what the next chapter is about is going to be posted at the bottom author's note. **

**REVIEW! I'm starting to think you all hate me! I'm getting no reviews anymore. I feel sad. I feel very, very sad. WHY YOU MAKE ME SAD?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The house was dead quiet. At least it was quiet until Katara started to cry. Although it was more like dry heaving in a way. And then she ran into Aang, who encased her in his arms as she cried.

Tomato juice was poured – or at least that was what it looked like to Chief Hakoda – and his daughter gulped it down ravenously, like it was her last meal.

She sat at the kitchen table on the other side of the room away from her father, who just stared at her as she dry heaved the night away. It came as a shock to him that his little girl was actually pregnant. She was with child. And Hakoda didn't even know the man who had gotten her pregnant. But he felt he should keep his mouth shut, because this wasn't his house to yell in, and he didn't know the people who owned the house, so he was sure they would kick him out if he had yelled and upset the unborn baby within his daughter. And so he stayed as quiet as a mouse as Aang wrapped his arms around his daughter and let her cry into him with all her might.

Sokka turned to him, face sullen and dark as he looked with almost black eyes at his father.

"It would be best of you left," he said, wrapping his arms around the blind girl's waist and leading her to the kitchen balcony and out of sight. That left only Chief Hakoda and the couple alone; the only sound was the dry heaving of the girl.

"Shh," the boy hushed as he led her into the next room where the sofa was, "you need to calm down. It will be alright, don't you worry. We'll solve this and get it over with."

Hakoda took that as his chance to leave and left, slowly walking out the door and to his old cop car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yue looked out over the dark field at the group's house standing perfectly on top of the neighboring hill. It was a beautiful wooden house with two stories and a basement. The roof was shackled and grey. Yue knew the house had four bedrooms – one of which was never used –, two bathrooms and a half bath with one kitchen, one living room, a den in the basement, and a small dining room. She also knew that the windows – two per room – were bolted with metal from the inside, but it looked like any old window from the outside. Yue knew that Katara Waters' room was dark purple mostly, Toph Bei Fong's room was a dark forest green, Sokka Waters' room was a dark blue, and Aang Whites room was the lightest color of all; an orange color with some speckled white. In all, the house had a beautiful interior and a beautiful exterior.

So Yue Snow watched as Chief Hakoda pulled out of the driveway of the group. She smiled, a little happy with herself. They were probably not happy, but she did the right thing. They would recover, but not for long. Being a spirit had its advantages and disadvantages.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She ran, knowing that this would be the end of her. She hated even the slightest thoughts of what she had done, but it was too late to turn back now. And even running for her life would eventually lead her to her death. The guy had asked her out and she had accepted, not knowing he had a very pretty girlfriend until it was too late and she realized by then that it was a trap. A goddamn trap used to lure pray instantly to the mouths of the waiting attacker. And knowing that the brown haired, blue eyed, attractive boy had lightning fast speed, her running would do no good. And eventually, his very attractive black haired, porcelain skin girlfriend would catch up to her soon too. She prayed to God and the spirits to spare her life and let her live, but she knew the worst was going to happen in just a couple of seconds.

Without warning, she was tackled to the ground by the pretty girl, her boyfriend followed close behind. She closed her eyes tight, wanting this all to be a dream. The last thing she remembered was high-pitched screaming. And she didn't know if it was coming from her or another dangerous animal out here.

Then, all went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara had stopped crying by the time Sokka and Toph got home with their latest kill. She was pretty with her black hair and slightly tanned skin. Her clothes were a bit ripped in places and she was limp with venom still fresh in her veins making her stay unconscious for only a short amount of time, long enough for someone – or something – to eat her.

"We brought home dinner!" Toph called as she hauled their kill to the back deck. "She's a bit boney, but that's ok, she'll do."

"And good news for Katara," Sokka began as Aang and Katara made it to the porch, "she 0-."

Katara smiled widely, rubbing small circles on her stomach where her unborn child was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The woods were quiet; the shrill sounds of the birds the only thing that could be heard. Peacefulness settled in as a young man, probably in his late teens, sat against a tree and watched as the wilderness awoke around him into a grey and cloudy morning. The silence was broken as something in the shadows of the shrubs came alive. The object moved quickly, dodging trees and bushes with ease as it made its way over to the young adult. The boy didn't move however, staying perfectly still as the object, looking something like a big wolf, came closer and closer to its destination. The object stopped at the man's feet.

And right before the man's eyes, the creature morphed back into a human. The man still stood, unaffected by the mysterious creature.

"Do you have it," the creature asked in a feminine voice.

"I do," the man replied, holding out a little vile with the label torn off, but the creature still recognized the smell.

"How much do I owe you?" she questioned as she took the vile and sniffed it.

"Anything I desire," the man answered.

"And what would that be?" she queried, tucking the vile into her jacket pocket. "Money, jewels, food, what? I need to get back to my plans here, hurry up!"

The man shook his head. "None of those."

"Then what do you want?"

The man knew the girl was being impatient with him, but he loved playing this game with her. She was easy to frustrate and fairly pretty as it was with her amber eyes and her blackish brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail. Her shape was nice. Good curves with a fitting black tank top and crimson red leather jacket. It was simple, yet exotic and he loved it.

"You."

The girl froze in her place before recomposing herself, standing up straighter.

"Deal," she agreed before morphing her form and running away.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Next Chapter: You'll find out about Aang White and Toph Bei Fong's past. How did they become what they are? And how did Sokka and Katara Waters get in trouble? What is this mysterious vile? Who is this man? So many questions and pasts to be explored next time on Into the Darkness! **

**Lol! I've always wanted to do that! **

**So, you know how I promised an update to The Interview? Well I lied, and I am truly sorry I did. I haven't gotten any inspiration for anything considering Legend of Korra is out and episode three almost made me cry and laugh and gasp and **_**almost **_**pee my pants. So I will be in the Legend of Korra funk for a while, so don't get your hopes up on updates every single weekend. **

**Again, so so so so so so so SO SO SO sorry I couldn't update The Interview! God, I'm a horrible writer! I suck! You guys shouldn't read any of my stories anymore! Just, review please to make me happy. Please. I'm begging. Maybe I'll update The Interview next weekend if I get at least 5 reviews from this. No wait, scratch that, I WILL update if I get 5 reviews from this. I promise you that. But, since not a lot of people seem to like this, then I guess no update. Hmmmm . . . . SO REVIEW!**

**AvatarIsMyLife/A.I.M.L/Life **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I found another show that had something that Avatar lacked. I've moved on and it's going to be another Avatar only harder. I won't be updating anything for a long while until I finish the Avatar series again just to get back, but until then, I can't update. I have no inspiration for anything Avatar related anymore. I don't have the urge to read Kataang let alone any Avatar. I'm only making exceptions for some important people. I think of it this way: **

**TV shows are like boys (this is just for me). I fall in love with one and get hung up over it. If it goes away, I'm lost forever until it comes back. Then gradually, we grow apart and I'm only writing and reading new stuff now just so I can hang on to the last moments I have with it. Then, all of a sudden, a new boy (Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood along with the movies) comes along and sweeps me off my feet with new experiences and new things that I never got to see with the old boy (Avatar). So I have moved on, but it's tougher than before. My parents don't accept it the way they did with Avatar, I have more emotions while watching the new show (like when Maes Hughes died and his girl was all like, "Mommy, why are they burying daddy?" I was in tears! I was hiccupping and was like, "NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! He has to help Roy get to the top.") and more attachment to it (like when Ed died I was in hysterics sobbing and then he and Al got separated and Ed went to the other side of the gate and I was like, "STUPID HOMUNCULI!"). I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken their advice and watched it no matter how enthusiastic they sounded or how cute Ed looked on the cover. I'm sorry. I feel like I've let you all down. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Aang," Toph began, holding onto the door handle of the 1997 beetle car as it drove at high speed, "I think you should slow down."

"I am not slowing down until we get there."

"I know," Toph argued as she gripped the handle tighter, "but just lower the speed a little at least."

"Toph," Aang growled as he looked over at her, "I am not slowing down the God forsaken-"

A flash darted out in front of the car, making Aang hit the brakes as hard as he could. The car spun, ramming into a tree. Aang got out of the smashed up car, beaten and battered as he collapsed on the ground. His leg was horribly twisted and banged up, making parts of the bone stick out and his collar bone was cracked almost in half from the force it took from the seat belt.

Toph came limping over to the half dead corpse as it lay there.

"Aang!" she cried as she hobbled over.

She wasn't as bad and beaten as he, but she was still terribly wounded with some internal bleeding. As she leaned down to pick up her friend as best she could, Toph too collapsed on the ground next to him.

A dark shadow loomed toward her. She wanted to cry out or scream and kick, but her wishes weren't granted. The shadow came closer, bending down close to her as she tried to get up. The last thing Toph remembered was a pain in her neck and her screaming before it all went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Another killing."

Chief Hakoda Waters looked up at one of the head officers of Gaoling Police. The man was looking at a newspaper with the title _KILLER STRIKES AGAIN_ on the front. Hakoda Waters suddenly became very interested in what his best police man had to say about this.

"Go one," Hakoda urged as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well . . ." the officer began hesitantly, "another high school student's body was found lying on the forest floor, drained of blood. Luckily, a night camera caught sight of who was behind the attack, but not fully. Only their shadows were caught on camera. The local investigators say it was vampires. But seriously, who would believe such nonsense?"

Hakoda swiped the paper from the police man, Bato, and looked at the picture. After moments of inspection, his eyes widened. One shadow was of a boy, the other a girl. They looked to be sixteen to seventeen years old by the look of things. But that wasn't what surprised the old chief; it was the boy's shadow that interested him. The outline was familiar, and Hakoda had a pretty good idea of who it was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They talked silently in the back as the class rumbled on in a buzz consisting of physics and other things that didn't concern them at the moment. The teacher droned on about unimportant things to them and predictably the majority of the class. But considering that Aang had been in the same grade for sixteen years, he could practically recite what the teacher was saying. He just sat in the shadows in the back with his love as she curled up on his side, her feet tucked under her as she sat on the bench of the lab, her head comfortably on his shoulder, her eyes closed as they continued to converse. Aang was rubbing her stomach affectionately all the while, Katara content to let him, the soothing feeling of his fingers on her flat stomach serine and pacific.

"I'm so glad that I met you," she sighed after their previous conversation came to a halt. "And I love both of you so much."

"I love the both of you too," Aang sighed as he closed his eyes. "I regret nothing."

Katara just laughed as she snuggled closer, burying her nose in Aang's neck as she bit softly, her unnaturally sharp canines biting the flesh a bit as she sucked, but the skin wasn't pierced. Aang sighed happily at her actions. He stopped rubbing her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"She's a Waterbender."

The sudden sound of her voice against his neck startled him. She pulled away to look at his confused face for a second with a smile. His left eyebrow was raised at a high point as if to say "Is that so?" Katara nodded at him and lifted his hand to place it on her abdomen. He concentrated on the tiny little life there, but couldn't feel anything.

"How do you know that?" he asked finally, sounding quite puzzled.

"Advanced Waterbender," Katara answered with a smirk, "and a healer."

"Oh," Aang said as he let out a breath of amazement. "That's wonderful!"

She smiled at his giddiness and hugged him tightly around the neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, pulling away only slightly to kiss her on the forehead. That was when the bell rang for lunch to begin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara and Toph sat at their usual lunch table as Aang and Sokka left school grounds as quick as they could for a small bite to eat before heading back to class. The girls had opted to stay here for some much needed girl talk, much to Toph displeasure. But considering that the other female of the group was pregnant, hormonal vampire, she couldn't say no to her and so it was decided they talk. Or at least, that Katara talk about her problems while Toph only half paid attention.

"It doesn't seem to be growing," Katara complained at she poked her belly. "I should be around three months from the conceived date and yet I'm still very much flat."

Toph looked up at this, finding that there was nothing else to do after she had tuned into everyone else's conversations besides Katara's. So she answered vaguely, "Maybe you aren't eating enough."

"No, no," Katara shook her head, poking her stomach in the process, "I'm eating more than three times as much as I should be. Sometimes I even eat lunch if necessary, so I really doubt that I'm not eating enough."

"Eh," Toph sighed as she leaned her elbow on the table and put her head in her hand, "maybe you're not eating the right type."

"Maybe," Katara consented, perking up at the thought. "I should start earing 0-."

Toph nodded and then set to work on tuning Katara out again as pass time until the boys came back.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hate me for all I care! Just please forgive me. I feel really bad and lonely because I haven't made any friends on here who like the show. I'm not attached to any of them like you guys. **

**Anyway, besides all that mushy stuff, I'm sick. Like, super sick. Wish me luck.  
><strong> 


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M NOT DEAD! YAY! **

**This chapter is shorter than what I do now and a far reach from my new writing skills (if you want to see my new writing skills, check out my story Pitiful, writing style is almost the same with longer chapters and better writing). I concocted this from the excerpts that I had left from when I was still into Avatar. Luckily it made up over 1,000 words or I would have freaked and not known what to write. This is really a filler and there's a cliffy at the bottom, so read on! **

**Also, don't expect another chapter any time soon, I'm still on an FMA fan rage! New ships! ALL YAOI! YAY! For those of you who have been waiting for so long for this, I'm so sorry for putting you on hold. **

**ENJOY! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Katara, honey," Kya said as she peeked her head into her daughter's door to her room, "it's getting later, time for lights out and for you to brush your teeth."

"Yes mom," came Katara's reply from the bed as she momentarily put her manga copy down just in time to see her mom smile before leaving. Without another word, Katara picked the book back up again and continued to read. She had wondered if monsters like in the comic really did exist and if vampires were really that powerful. How she longed to see or feel what it was like to be a vampire like in the book.

It had all seemed like a dream then. Now though, it was reality and she was scared as hell and unprepared to go through with this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For weeks, whenever she was hungry, Katara resorted to tearing the inside of her cheek flesh off and draining what little of her blood she had left. It was all she could do to stop herself from going on a random killing spree and draining other life forms of their blood. Aang had said that what she was doing was wasn't healthy for her and that she needed to stop, but she ignored him. She had been on Death's Door once.

It had all started a couple years before the "accident" when she was about 12 or 13 years of age. It started with the symptoms of asthma. The wheezing, the coughing, the shortening of her breath were all contributions.

Then it was joint pain, like she had arthritis or something. That couldn't be true, she was a natural born athlete who ate well and took good care of herself. But even going downstairs proved to be a hassle when the pain reached its peak.

Last came the combination. It was horrible, like she had both things at once. She passed it off as not sleeping and tried to cure it herself by sleeping nine hours a night at the least. This started at age 15.

And then it came.

The coughing and the gagging like she had a cold of some sort. It wasn't until she started hacking up blood that she knew something was up.

But before she could even call the doctor, Sokka had come home and had dragged Katara on a little thinking walk really meant for him but Katara did more of the thinking than Sokka thought originally.

They must have smelled her, and that was how they ended up half dead in the middle of the forest. The creature must that she was sick and went after her. After all, it was said that hunting animals prayed on the weak or the sick, and by the end she knew she really must have been sick. Katara had thanked the sprits a million times that the creatures weren't the only monsters out at night.

Now that she looked back, Katara realized it was just luck that Aang and Toph had found her and Sokka. And now Katara knew that she really did owe Aang a lot. And she would do this by taking care of their child.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was crazy. Way too crazy, but she couldn't stop herself from getting addicted really fast after Sokka had showed them to her the first time. It was strange to say the least, but Toph loved books. She couldn't get enough of them. Yes, she knew she was blind, but that made books all the more fun. The pages were surreal and the covers – hard or soft – were amazing to feel. Yet, they were a total mystery she could never crack.

But she loved it.

She loved something she could never have. She didn't care who critiqued her or laughed at her for loving them because she would just suck them dry, literally. They would be dead in less than a minute.

Every weekend, if it wasn't sunny out, Toph would go to the library and ask the librarian for a good book, one that was thick and interesting to read. The librarian would nod, pushing her rimmed spectacles farther up the bridge of her nose and smile, leading Toph to a good book choice. When they got to the book, the librarian would tell Toph what had happened in it as they walked to the checkout desk. Toph would nod with a smile and thank the middle-aged woman for telling her. Then she would walk out of the old place and head home.

Of course, the librarian knew Toph was blind. She also knew why Toph checked out books even if she couldn't read them. That was why she told Toph about the contents of the book. The librarian respected Toph and could relate to her love of holding books, it didn't matter if you were blind or not.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the weekends when the boys were out hunting and Toph was locked away in her room for one thing or another, Katara had absolutely nothing to do. But even though there was "nothing" to do, there was always something to pass the time with. Something like reading.

Since her fourth month of pregnancy had come about and her belly had protruded greatly, much to her and Aang's pleasure, she had taken up the habit of reading to pass the time if Aang wasn't there. Sometimes she would even read Toph the books she had picked up at the library just so she could have something to do and so that Toph would stay quiet so as not to disturb Katara's reading.

Piles and piles of books rested beside her and Aang's bed – hey had always been sharing but decided to now turn her bedroom into a nursery – and would read whenever she pleased.

Besides all the reading, the baby was growing healthy and strong after Toph considered moving her diet over to type 0 that day at lunch. And now that the baby was really growing, it was hard to hide her belly from the world/ Of course, she would stay in school while she was pregnant so that she could take time after the birth to dedicate to the baby. For now though, it was a good thing for her belly – or baby bump as she liked to call it – to be hidden from "the enemy." You can never be too safe, as Aang would have put it.

And it was true after what had gone on that night when the boys were hunting. They had come home, scars and all and Aang's arm didn't seem to be functioning like usual. They had dismissed it though and steadily recovered. But neither would tell the girls what had happened.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**REMEMBER EVERYBODY! Eat your vegetables, floss your teeth review, and WATCH FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! And Don't Forget 3-Oct-10~! NEVER FORGET! **

**This chapter was a far cry from the better, more awesome ones I do now. I'm sad. AND THERE WAS NO AWESOME ED SWEARING IN IT! NOOO! **

**I think I made the librarian to be a little too much like Sheska. HA! She's the best! **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
